In Which Midorima Will Pick a Fight With NASA
by captainsheepy
Summary: Midorima wasn't the type to pick fights, he would leave that to Aomine, but this was one thing that he could not stand. Aka Midorima is not happy with NASA and will fight someone about it. Expect he doesn't because he needs to get to school, he would though.


The sun shined down on a figure laying in bed jumping across their features as the shifted and turned in their sleep. Groaning the figure got up and rubbed his iridescent eyes. His hand blindly reached out for the table beside his bed hitting his clock before finally grabbing what he was looking for. Slipping his glasses on Midorima opened his eyes and looked around his clean room. Rubbing his hand through the knots in his hair he couldn't help but be reminded of his old teammate. Shaking away his wondering thoughts Midorima twisted and cracked his back and listened for any sounds through out the house it was silent, that was to be expected though his father was a doctor so he had to leave early to go to work. His mother was out of town for business as well. Taking a look at his clock that was sitting next to his bed he saw he had an hour and a half to get ready. Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was dried off he got dressed in the Shutoku school uniform.

Midorima stretched and walked down the stairs hinting about what blend of tea he was going to have. Once he was downstairs he got a pot started for the tea and found a green tea blend. Letting the water boil Midorima found himself walked to the computer to check his zodiac. The computer was turned off though, his mother must have done that she has been complaining about them wasting energy for awhile now. Pressing the power button at the back Midorima went back upstairs to wrap his fingers because he forgot to in the first place.

Checking his watch he realized he should probably wake up his sister. Midorima strode over to her door that was covered in stickers of animals, stars, and flowers. He knocked twice before opening the door and peaking inside. His sister was asleep and under a pile of way to many stuffed animals. Midorima sighed and shifted his glasses up higher on his face. Shaking his younger sister gently he reminded her that she did indeed have school today. His sister rolled over and batted his hand away.

"Nii-chan, go check your stars, I'm sleeping." His sister mumbled trying to bury herself deeper in her stuffed animal pile. Midorima scowled, they were not stars, well they were but really his sister should pay more attention to her zodiac. Shaking his head he grabbed the blanket off of his sister and turned the light on as he left her room. While walked back down stairs he heard her yell, "Nii-chan!"

Once down stairs the pot started to whistle. Just in time he thought to himself, today would most likely be a good day for him, Cancers were sure to have good luck. He removed the pot from the stove and poured him and his sister a cup of tea. He grabbed two bento boxes from the fringe, his mother made them in advance because she knew he couldn't cook, and set them on the counter. The one wrapped in green was his and the pink one was for his sister. He made sure to separate them because he would not grab his sisters lunch box ever again. The last time he did it was just full of natto, his didn't understand how anyone could stand the smell yet alone eat it. Pushing that awful memory from his mind he grabbed the rapidly cooling cup of tea and headed towards the computer.

He set his cup down on the table and logged in the computer. Once logged in he clicked on the browser icon and waited for the page to load. With little interest he watched the small circle that represented the loading process spin around. When the loading screen was gone he was greeted with an astounding news article on the front of his home page.

"NASA changed the Zodiac." Midorima's eyes widen with shock. What could that possibly mean, forgetting about Oha Asa for a second he clicks on the article which brings him to a different unfortunately very official looking page.

 _Thats right new studies have found out that there is a thirteenth Zodiac. This new Zodiac is called Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus is found around the cele…_

Midorima stopped breathing, they added another sign? No there's no way they would do such a thing, that would ruin all the other signs. He scanned the rest of the article stopping when he read something that looked important.

 _To find your new Zodiac sign follow this helpful little chart!_

July, 7. July, 7. July, 7. Midorima repeated like a mantra in his head as he searched for his birthday. When he finally found it Midorima could feel his heart rate pick up. No, this is wrong there's no way. He was a Gemini? The same as that bastard Kise? Offhanded he thought Kise probably wasn't a Gemini anymore but that wasn't the point. Midorima came up with a solution, he closed out of the page and opened a new tab. Quickly typing something into the search bar still stiff he clicked on a link and waited as it took him to a new page. Running his eyes down the new content he found what he was looking for.

 _Fourth place - Cancer_

 _Efforts you make today will bear fruit, make sure you celebrate that. Set some goals today and be sure to share your happiness with your family._

 _Lucky Color - Green Lucky Item - Plum Blossom_

Midorima smiled to himself, he was not going to listen to a company that said Pluto wasn't a planet and then reinstated it years later. Logging off the computer he grabbed he bag and slipped on his shoes at the door, he could get a plum blossom on the way to school, he was sure there was a few trees along the way.

* * *

 _I wrote this because I am really into horoscopes and I was very upset with NASA and how they just decided to add a sign and change the dates around, like I was happy being a Libra and now I'm a Virgo? I don't like Virgo's sorry Aomine but I just can't, I'm going to stick to being a Libra with Murasakibara. Sorry for ranting but I'm pretty mad right now._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


End file.
